


SUPERNATURAL/NIGHTMARES

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Since the "dreams" theme turned out as a nightmare, this time I only used the "supernatural" theme





	SUPERNATURAL/NIGHTMARES

Marco walked in his and Jean’s house, but he couldn’t see Jean anywhere  
“Jean, baby? You home?”  
“Bedroom…”  
“Oh honey, are you sick…holy shit”  
Jean was sitting on the bed, a sad expression on his face  
“I don’t know…Armin was making some experiments…sorry”  
Marco couldn’t take his eyes off Jean. He had two cat ears on his head, now down in sadness, and a cat tail starting right above his ass, that was coming out from his pants and was curled around his mid section in defense. When he looked up, noticed Marco staring with a huge smile on his face and..the only definition that could be used for his expression was bedroom eyes  
“Did…did Armin say anything about how long this will last?”  
“Until…until tomorrow..”  
“Then let’s not waste time”  
“What…” his words were stolen by Marco’s mouth and tongue, the both of them were undressed by Marco’s hands in like ten seconds, and the last thing Jean heard from Marco apart from moans and screams that night was “Now I’ll blow you and I want you to choke me with your tail”  
.  
The next day, Jean called Armin and asked him to take part to other experiments, while Marco was at his side with the most satisfied expression on his face.


End file.
